


Dead Fandoms Oneshots

by Candyz8123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), thelittleclub
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, littleclub, littleropo, thelittleclub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyz8123/pseuds/Candyz8123
Summary: Oneshots for dead fandoms i'm in. Yay! If there are warnings, it will be in the beginning of a chapter.Take a leap of faith into this book because how do I do summary's-Crossed With Wattpad
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> TLC - The Little Club  
> CM/CB - CraftedMovie/CraftedBonus

Slow Updates, I want to write but like-

Fandoms:

YHS By Samgadiator. Please know there are a lot of trigger warnings in the actual series so uh-

CraftedMovie/CraftedBonus. +Jumla, maybe. Does anybody even know who they are? (Swearing!)

The Little Club. Anybody still write this? And by Little Club I mean Ropo and Jack-

I barely know the other's by I can t r y .

And by them I mean the old RP's lol.

You can request. Actually please do, creativty go brr.

**I CAN'T WRITE**


	2. Powers (TLC)

"So, how did you get you get your powers?" Jack asks. Ropo looks at him confused. "I've never told you?" The other nods. "Ah, well... It's embarassing honestly" Ropo replies. "Tell me! We've been friends for 4 Years dude" Jack says. Ropo sighs.

"I fell into a gallon of chemicals or something" He looks away, embarrased to say the least. Walking off from your class to go up and climb a tub and falling into it. "Wait that's how you got your powers?" Jack asks again. "I- Yeah..." Ropo replies. "Your dumb." "I know."

Dumb Idea I had-


End file.
